Best Friends Forever
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After a bad day at school, Chris takes refuge in the sewers, meets his television heroes, and is whisked on a series of adventures he never thought he would have.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever

Chapter 1: Into the Sewers

A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my very first Family Guy story, and I decided to make it a crossover with TMNT. Normally, stuff like that belongs in the crossover section, but I'm a rebel since not many people read that particular section, including me, so I've decided to just put it where it can be seen. This plot bunny came to me after watching the cutaway scene where Chris explained that the Ninja Turtles were his friends and that was why he was lifting up manhole covers. So I figured it would be cool to do a story centering on his friendship with the Turtles and his adventures with them. I hope all of you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Family Guy and all related characters belong to Seth MacFarlane. TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: After a bad day at school, Chris takes refuge in the sewers, meets his television heroes, and is whisked on a series of adventures he never thought he would have.

Chris Griffin was very angry. School had been horrible, and those bullies had picked on him yet again for his weight and his blunder in gym class. Why did this always have to happen to him? If only he could be a ninja and wield weapons like his hero, Leonardo. Then he could show those bullies a thing or two. But he was too clumsy to be a ninja anyway. He couldn't even climb up on the ropes in gym class.

After the final bell of the day rang, Chris left school. He didn't really feel like going home just yet. He needed some time to himself. As he walked along, he spotted a manhole cover. Yes, that would be the perfect refuge. He could hide in the sewers like the Ninja Turtles did. He lifted the manhole cover and immediately shifted it aside. It was dark down there, but maybe it would be better once he got down there. He climbed the ladder down and landed in some water that probably wasn't very clean. With a sigh, Chris started walking down the sewers. He just had to remember not to walk too far or he would get lost.

Suddenly, Chris heard footsteps. Who else could be down here? The footsteps grew louder, and Chris couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who came around the corner. It was Leonardo, his idol! Chris immediately stopped in front of the Ninja Turtle.

"Oh my God!" Chris exclaimed. "I can't believe Leonardo is down here in my sewers!"

Leo looked quizzically at Chris. "Um, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows about you guys. I watch your show every Sunday morning." A confused look crossed Chris's face. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in space with your brothers?"

Leo's blue eyes widened at his words. "How do you know about that?"

"I told you, you guys are characters on a TV show. So what happened? Did you get that Darkness thing from those dinosaurs? Is Splinter alive? Did you beat up Shredder again?"

Leo sighed. "Well, if we're a TV show, I don't think it would be right for me to spoil things for you," he said.

"But, Leo, the show's on a break right now, and I don't know if I can wait until they get new episodes out!" Chris whined. "Please tell me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else what happened to us," Leo said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chris Griffin, and I'm your biggest fan," Chris replied.

"Okay, Chris, do you promise not to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you?"

"I promise," replied Chris.

"Okay," Leo said. "So here's what happened to us…"

Note: The rest of Leonardo's dialogue has been edited due to potential spoilers. If you want to know what happens, tune in to the next episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles which probably won't air until January because the show is on a break. After all, even the Ninja Turtles have to celebrate a holiday and Nickelodeon can't deny them that right no matter how much the fans complain about it. So until the new episode airs watch a DVD or some other TV show. We now return you to our regularly scheduled fan fiction.

Chris's eyes widened after Leo finished telling his tale. "Wow! That's so cool!"

"Remember, you can't tell anyone," Leo warned him.

"I won't," Chris promised. "So, what are you doing in Quahog anyway?"

"Well, I didn't plan on coming here at all," Leo answered. "I was being chased by the Foot, and I saw this portal was open and had no choice but to dive into it. I'm sure Donnie will be pissed when he finds out I did that because we've been to Dimension X before."

"So it's real?" Chris asked.

"Of course it is," Leo told him. "So, what are you doing down in the sewers? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"I had a bad day at school," answered Chris. "These bullies keep picking on me for my weight, and I just don't know what else to do. So, I came down here to kind of get away from all of that."

"That's horrible, Chris," Leo said sympathetically. "They shouldn't be picking on you just because of your size. How would they like it if someone picked on them?"

"I just want a way to fight back," Chris said. "Can you teach me how to be a ninja like you?"

Leo felt bad for the boy, but he wasn't sure if he could teach him ninjutsu. "I don't know about that, Chris. Ninjutsu is a very strict discipline, and it will drain you physically, mentally, and spiritually. Are you sure you're ready for something like that?"

"I have to learn to get rid of these bullies or I'm toast!" Chris wailed.

"Well, okay, I guess I can try even though I'm learning myself. I'll have to ask Master Splinter if it's okay though."

"Can I come home with you, Leo?" Chris begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure your family is worried about you and wants you to come home to them."

"Oh, I don't think they care about me," said Chris gloomily. "I'm just a disappointment."

"I'm sure that's not true," said Leo gently. "I'm sure they do care about you very much." He was about to say more when they heard footsteps.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

Leo cursed under his breath. "I bet the Foot followed me."

"They're here?" Chris gasped.

"Shhh! Yes, they're here, so you have to hide so they don't see you."

"But what about you? They'll hurt you again!"

"No, they won't. I'll be fine. Just do what I ask, okay?"

A determined look crossed Chris's face. "I'm not gonna let those douchebags hurt you like they did before," he declared.

"Chris, you can't fight them," Leo pleaded. "Now get behind me and let me take care of them."

Chris got behind Leo and they waited for the Foot to show up. It didn't take long, and they smiled as they saw that they had the Turtle cornered.

"I guess you're not so tough after all, are you?" Rahzar sneered.

Before Leo could reply, Chris jumped out from behind him, wielding one of Leo's swords.

Rahzar laughed. "Well, look what we have here. Some human has decided to play the hero."

"Oh, shut up, Rahzar!" Chris snapped. "Get away from my friend!"

"How do you even know my name?" asked Rahzar.

"I know everything about you," answered Chris. "You used to be a famous martial artist, but now you're just Shredder's bitch!"

Rahzar growled. "How dare you speak ill of the Master? Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

"Don't touch him, Rahzar!" Leo snapped. "Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, no, he stepped into this feud, and now he has to learn what it's like to mess with the Foot."

Chris wielded Leo's sword and glared at the mutant. "Bring it on, bitch!" he said.

"Chris, give me the sword," Leo ordered.

"No, I won't let them hurt you! Booyakasha!" And with that, Chris launched himself toward the group.

"Chris, no!" Leo yelled. "Great, now I have to help him." He immediately joined in the fray, trying his best to protect the human. Chris slashed at the mutants without design and managed to get a few hits in before getting hit by Rahzar. Leo jumped in and interceded before Rahzar could hurt Chris badly.

Just as it looked like the tide wasn't going to turn in their favor, reinforcements arrived in the form of Leo's brothers who took down the Foot army. Deciding not to fight anymore, the Foot ran away like the cowards they were.

"This isn't over, freaks!" Rahzar vowed. "I'm gonna destroy all of you, and your little human friend, too."

"Thank goodness you guys got here," Leo said.

"Well, we had to do after your T-Phone tracked you here," Don replied. "Now why did you jump into a strange portal?"

"I had to," Leo answered. "The Foot were chasing me, and I figured they wouldn't follow me."

"Dude, you're lucky you didn't end up in Dimension X again," Mikey said.

"Who's the kid?" Raph asked.

"I'm Chris Griffin, and I'm a big fan of you guys," Chris replied.

"How do you know about us, little dude?" Mikey asked.

"Apparently, we're a TV show on Nickelodeon," Leo answered.

"Cool! So, do we have admiring fans and stuff?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"Yep. And you even have fan girls who really like you, too."

"Sweet! Can I meet them?"

"No, we're going home," Leo answered. He turned to Chris. "What were you thinking jumping into a battle like that? You could have gotten killed, Chris!"

"But you jump into situations like that all of the time," Chris pointed out. "Like when you went down with the Technodrome and everyone thought you were dead. Or like when you fought The Creep even though you were hurt."

"He has a point there, bro," Raph said.

Leo sighed. "Okay, you're right, but that doesn't excuse you from doing it. Now give me back my sword."

Chris handed over the sword and Leo put it away. "Are you still gonna teach me to be a ninja like you?"

"I'll try, but you have to listen to everything I say and not jump into things like that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Chris said.

"Um, Leo, may I remind you what happened the last time one of us vowed to train a human?" Raph asked, throwing a glance Don's way.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Tim doused himself with mutagen!" Don snapped.

"Look, Raph, I promised Chris I'd train him, and I'm going to as long as Splinter approves. He's being bullied at school, and he needs help defending himself."

"Dude, that's harsh," Mikey said.

"Okay, fine, but if Splinter gets mad, it's on you, bro."

"Can I go home with you guys?" Chris asked.

"No, Chris, you need to go home," Leo said firmly. "I'm sure your family is worried about you."

"But what if I don't see you again?"

Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "You will see me again, Chris. I'll find a way to come back here and train you, okay?"

"Okay. Will we meet down here?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you here again. See you later."

Chris threw his arms around Leo and hugged him. "Thanks, Leonardo. I'm so glad I have you for a friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend, too, Chris," Leo replied. "Now, you better get home."

"Okay. See you later." Chris watched as his new friends left and then climbed out of the sewers to go home. Just as he was climbing out, a worker spotted him.

"Hey, kid, you know you're not supposed to be down there," he chastised. "You're lucky you didn't get lost."

"It's okay, Mister," Chris said. "The Ninja Turtles would have never let me get lost." Before the guy could reply back, Chris had left the manhole and made his way back home. He could tell his parents were home and knew he was probably going to get yelled at for being late, but he didn't care.

As soon as he entered the house, Lois confronted him, an angry look on her face . "Christopher Cross Griffin, where have you been?" she demanded. "We've been looking for you for hours!"

"I was in the sewers hanging out with the Ninja Turtles," Chris replied.

"Chris, the Ninja Turtles are fictional characters like God or Jesus," Brian told him.

"No, Brian, they're real," Chris protested. "I saw them and hung out with them."

"This is ridiculous," Lois said. "Go to your room, young man. You're grounded for a month."

Chris did as she said, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with her. But even as he sat on his bed and thought about all that had happened, he couldn't help feeling happy. He had new friends now, and hopefully he would become a ninja and show those bullies who was boss. And maybe he would introduce his family to the Ninja Turtles to prove they were real. He would ask Leo about that the next time he saw him. With that last thought in his head, he fell asleep and dreamed about the new adventures he would have with his new friends.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I had a lot of fun coming up with this, and I hope I won't hit a wall with it too soon. Sometimes that'll happen with my stories, but I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen with this one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Splinter

A/N: So here's the second chapter as promised. As I've said, it might be slow going as I have other stories I'm going to be working on, but I'll do my best to get updates out when I get inspiration. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and have added this story to their favorites list. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story, so thanks.

Disclaimer: Family Guy and all related characters belong to Seth MacFarlane and Fox. TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Chris was mad that he was grounded, but he knew he had brought it on himself. Still, he couldn't miss out on meeting Leo for his training sessions. After all, if he wanted to be a ninja, he had to train, right? He waited for school to be over so he could sneak away. It probably wouldn't be hard to do anyway since he did it last time with no problem.

Unfortunately, when the bell rang and Chris closed his locker, he turned and came face-to-face with Meg.

"Okay, Chris, it's time to go home," Meg said.

"Why are you walking with me?" Chris asked her. "You never walk home with me."

"Because Mom asked me to," she answered. "You're grounded, and she wanted me to make sure that you came home on time."

"Meg, I appreciate this, but you really don't have to do this for me," Chris said, trying to charm his sister.

"I know, but I have to because Mom said so," she said. "Now let's go."

"Um, you go ahead. I have to go to the bathroom and then I'll catch up."

"I'll come with you," offered Meg.

"You can't go to the bathroom with me!" protested Chris.

"I'll wait outside until you're done, and then we can walk home together."

Chris sighed. This definitely wasn't going to work. How was he going to distract his sister so he could sneak off?

"I know you don't like this arrangement, Chris, but it's for your own good," Meg lectured. "You can't just go sneaking off like that."

"You have no idea what I'm sneaking off for anyway," Chris retorted.

"I heard you in the living room, Chris," she said. "You go to the sewers to play with your imaginary friends."

"The Ninja Turtles aren't imaginary, Meg," Chris told her. "They're real."

"Hey, I'm not one to judge," she said. "I mean, it was bound to happen once you got rid of that imaginary Evil Monkey."

"That monkey was real, Meg! He terrorized me."

"Well, he's gone now, so now you have some new friends to play with. But maybe you should invite them over to our house. You can't go sneaking around all of the time."

"Maybe you're right," Chris said. Then he gasped and looked away. "Oh my God! Connie D'Amico's streaking across the lawn!"

"Where?" Meg asked as she looked around frantically.

With his sister distracted, Chris made his escape as quickly as he could. He knew it wouldn't take long for Meg to realize she'd been tricked, and when she did, it wasn't going to be pleasant for him. But desperate times called for desperate measures as far as Chris was concerned. He hurried and spotted the same manhole cover he'd entered before. He lifted it up and climbed down the ladder. He just hoped Leo would meet him there like he had promised.

Minutes passed, and Chris was beginning to despair that Leo wouldn't be meeting him when he heard footsteps. He got up and waited, figuring he could hide if it was an enemy of some sort.

"Hi, Chris, I'm glad you could make it," Leo said with a smile.

"Hi, Leo," Chris said. "I told you I'd be here. I had to make sure my sister didn't follow me here."

"Why would she do that?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm grounded and supposed to be home," Chris replied.

"Oh, that's not good," Leo said.

"Please don't send me home!" begged Chris.

"I won't because I promised I'd train you. But first you have to come home with me. Master Splinter wants to meet you."

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"Splinter has trust issues when it comes to humans," Leo answered. "He just wants to know who you are since I promised to train you."

"Oh, okay. I actually want to meet him. Is he as cool as he is on TV?"

"Well, you'll have to see that for yourself," Leo replied. "Come on."

Chris followed Leo to the portal and jumped in after him. The portal was so cool and before Chris knew it, he was in the New York sewers.

"This is cool!" Chris exclaimed. "Can we go to Murakami's for some pizza gyoza?"

"Not today, but maybe some other time," Leo answered. "Right now, I need to take you to the Lair."

The walk was a bit confusing, but Leo assured Chris that he'd get used to it. Once they entered the Lair, Chris gasped. It was just like the one he saw on TV!

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" He started running around the room. "Here's the TV! And here's the Space Heroes pinball machine. Can I play a game of that?"

"Later," answered Leo. "Let's go meet Master Splinter first." He led Chris to the dojo which was just as awesome as it was on TV. Chris started to go inside, but Leo stopped him.

"Wait a second, Chris. You have to bow in respect to the dojo."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because it's tradition, and all students must do it."

"Okay," Chris said. "I guess I can do that." He started bowing like you would after performing a play.

"No, not like that," Leo corrected him. "Watch me." He bowed in the traditional Japanese way. "Now you try."

Chris copied Leo, but tripped over his feet and almost landed on the floor until Leo caught him.

"That was pretty good, but try not to trip over your feet. You don't even have to move your feet to bow. Just stay still."

Chris nodded and did it again. "I did it!" he yelled.

"Yes, you did. Good job. Now I'll take you to meet Master Splinter."

Chris followed Leo to the end of the dojo to a set of rice paper doors. Leo knocked on the doors and heard Splinter say, "Enter." He opened the doors and went inside.

"Ah, Leonardo, I see you have come back," said Splinter. "Did you bring your friend?"

"Hai, Sensei," answered Leo. He stepped aside to introduce Chris, but Chris wasn't beside him. Leo turned and saw that Chris was still in the doorway and hadn't stepped inside. "Chris, come on in. Don't be shy."

"Yes, come in, young man," urged Splinter.

Chris did as Splinter asked and shyly walked up until he was next to Leo.

"Master Splinter, this is Chris Griffin," Leo introduced him. "Chris, this is Master Splinter, but you already know who he is."

"Nice to meet you," Chris said. "You're just as big as you are on TV."

Splinter chuckled. "Well, I am glad to hear that," he said. "I had heard the camera adds ten pounds to one's weight."

"If that's true, then I must be four hundred pounds," Chris joked.

"So, I hear you want to be a ninja," Splinter said.

"Yeah, I need to learn to fight those bullies at school," Chris answered. "I was hoping Leo could teach me."

"I think Leonardo would be a fine teacher for you," Splinter said. "However, I must warn you that this training will not be easy. It will drain you physically, mentally, and spiritually. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"I think so," Chris replied.

"Good. You may start today."

"Sure, we can do that," Leo said. "But it can't be for long because Chris has to go home."

"That is fine," Splinter said. "I will leave you to your training."

"So, if I train, will I be able to beat up those bullies?"

"Violence is never the answer, Chris," Splinter lectured. "It is important to be able to defend yourself, but you must never go seeking a fight on your own. You should only use the moves if you are attacked first. That is what I have taught my sons to do."

"I'll try, but it's hard when they start poking fun at me about my weight."

"You have to try your best to control your temper," Leo lectured. "We'll work on that later. Right now, let's go and practice some basic moves first."

"It was nice meeting you, Master Splinter," Chris said. He bowed to the rat just as Leo had taught him.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Chris," Splinter replied. "Good luck."

Chris followed Leo out of Splinter's chambers and to the middle of the dojo floor. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh, I forgot. Japanese people take their shoes off when they enter a room." He took off his shoes so he was just standing in his socks.

"Gah!" Leo gasped as a foul stench emanated from Chris's feet. "Uh, maybe you better put your shoes back on."

"But that's disrespectful!" Chris protested.

"As your sensei, I order you to put your shoes back on," Leo ordered.

"Yes, Sensei," Chris said and put his shoes back on his feet.

"Much better. Now, I'm going to show you how to throw a basic punch first." Leo began in the correct stance and threw a punch with his right hand. "See? Now you try."

Chris copied Leo but threw the punch with his left hand.

"No, Chris, use your right hand," Leo said.

"I did use my right hand," Chris protested.

"No, you used your left hand," Leo answered. "Watch me again." He demonstrated the move again and waited for Chris to copy him.

"Oh, I see," Chris said and did the move with the correct hand this time.

"Very good. Now let's try it with the left hand this time."

They went through the punching motion a few times until Chris mastered it.

"You're getting the hang of it."

"Can I try it on you now?"

"No, you'll try it on the practice dummy first." He led Chris over to the practice dummy who looked a lot like Shredder.

"Oh, goody! I've always wanted to beat Shredder up!"

"Now, try the punches just as I showed you," Leo instructed.

Chris did as Leo asked and had a lot of fun. "This is for attacking Leo!" he yelled as he punched the dummy with his right fist. "And this is for killing Splinter!" He punched with his left fist.

"Nice job, Chris," Leo praised him. "You're doing well."

"Am I a ninja now?" Chris asked eagerly.

Leo laughed at his enthusiasm. "No, not yet. It's going to take you some time to become a full ninja. Even I'm not there yet. Okay, now that you've mastered the punching, let's move on to kicking. Watch me." He kicked with his right leg and then with his left leg. "See? Now, try it with your right foot."

Chris copied Leo but used his left foot instead.

"No, I said the right foot," Leo corrected him. "You did it with the left foot."

"Oh, sorry," Chris said and corrected himself. "Sometimes I get stuff mixed up."

"That's okay. You're still learning. Now, let's keep practicing." Leo started calling out which foot he wanted Chris to kick with, and Chris followed his orders perfectly. He practiced his kicks on the practice dummy and really began to get the hang of it.

"You still have a problem with using the wrong foot," Leo said.

"Oh, I know how I can fix that," Chris said. "There's this song we sang once that might help. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot."

"Good job. Yeah, I think that will help. Sing that in your mind so you don't forget."

"Can we do more now?"

"I think that's enough for today," Leo replied. "You have to go home so your parents don't get worried."

Chris's face fell. "Aww, do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, you do," Leo told him. "We'll work more on this tomorrow."

"Okay," said Chris. He followed Leo out of the dojo and out of the Lair. Chris waved goodbye to the other Turtles and followed his sensei back to the portal. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, but you do. Your family needs you, Chris, so go back home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Leo," Chris said. He jumped through the portal and landed in the sewers back home. It really wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do about it. He climbed out of the sewers and got chastised for climbing in them again, but he ignored the rant. He made his way back home and was greeted by a very irate Lois.

"Young man, where have you been?" she demanded.

"I was training to be a ninja with Leo," Chris answered.

Lois sighed. "Not this again," she groaned. "Chris, you have to understand the difference between fantasy and reality."

"But the Ninja Turtles are real, Mom!" Chris protested.

"No, they're not," she insisted. "Now I've had enough of you disobeying me. You better go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to."

Chris went to his room, rage building up inside of him. He was sick of people acting like he was insane. He was sick of his mother telling him what to do. He heard a knock at his door and opened it to find Meg outside with bruises on her face.

"I hope you had fun with your imaginary friends, Chris," she said.

"Meg, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Mom beat me up after I came home without you," she answered. "So I just hope that you had fun with your imaginary friends because I'm never talking to you again, you bastard!" She punched him in the face and ran away.

Chris rubbed his cheek where Meg had punched him. That was it! He wasn't going to take their abuse anymore! He grabbed a duffel bag and began packing it with everything he ever owned. Once it was full, he snuck out of the window and made his way back to the manhole cover. He pulled it off and jumped inside. He found the portal and jumped inside it. If his family wasn't going to be on his side, then he was going to live with the Ninja Turtles!

A/N: And another chapter is finished. Well, now Chris is going to live with the Turtles, but will the Turtles welcome him as one of the family? Stay tuned to find out, and in the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the Run

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story. Thanks to whoever favorited this story as it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Family Guy and all related characters are property of Seth MacFarlane and Fox. TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Chris wandered the sewers, trying to find the Turtles' Lair. How hard could it be? He wandered along different passageways, but he couldn't find it. Why had he even tried this? What if he died down here and nobody found him for days or even years? Would his family even care that he was gone?

He heard footsteps and saw a very large mutant turtle coming toward him. It wasn't Leo, but he recognized the mutant as Slash, Raph's former pet turtle.

"Slash, over here!" Chris called.

Slash turned and looked a little confused. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Leo's," Chris answered. "I'm trying to find the Lair, but I can't seem to find it. Can you help me?"

"Sure, kid," Slash replied. "I'm heading there myself to visit Raph."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked him.

"They didn't feel like coming along. So, how do you know the guys?"

"Leo's training me to be a ninja," said Chris.

"Oh, yeah, Raph told me about you," said Slash with a smile. "Well, here we are."

"I can't believe I missed this," groaned Chris as he followed Slash into the Lair.

"Hey, Slash, what's up?" asked Raph as he greeted his friend.

"Not much. Found a friend of yours who came to visit you."

Leo gasped as he saw Chris.

"Hi, guys," said Chris. "I'm back."

"Chris, what are you doing here?" demanded Leo. "I thought I told you to go home!"

"I don't want to be there anymore," responded Chris. "My family hates me and doesn't want me to be friends with you guys. So I decided to live here instead."

Leo took deep breaths before looking at the boy. "Chris, you need to go home. Your family will be worried about you."

"No, I'm staying here," said Chris decidedly.

"You can't stay here," explained Leo. "You're a human boy. You belong on the surface."

"No, I belong here with you guys," replied Chris.

Leo sighed. "Man, this is going to be a worse fight than the one I had with my knee."

22222

Leo was walking in the woods when his knee gave out. "Dammit, this is ridiculous! Heal, you son of a bitch!" And with that he began beating up on his knee.

"Hey, stop that!" his knee yelled. "I'm just an innocent part of your body."

"You won't heal like I want you to!" Leo yelled back.

"I'm trying my best!" his knee whined. "It's not easy when you get beaten up and laughed at!"

"That's no excuse!" Leo snapped and continued beating up on his knee.

Mikey and Raph were watching it all with stunned looks on their faces.

"I'm betting ten bucks on the knee," Mikey whispered to Raph

"Nah, my money's on Leo," Raph whispered back. "He's really goin' to town on that knee of his."

22222

"I won't go home, Leo," Chris stated. "If you won't let me live here, then I'll live in the sewers by myself."

"Why do you want to live here?" Mikey asked.

"Because my family doesn't understand me. I figured running away was the answer."

"I kind of like this kid," Raph commented. "Let's keep him."

Leo sighed. "Okay, I guess you can stay for a few days."

"Thanks, Leo," Chris said as he gave the Turtle a hug.

"Hey, Chris, you wanna play pinball with me?" Mikey asked him.

"Sure!" Chris answered.

Leo went to Splinter's room to let him know what was going on. Splinter gave permission for Chris to stay as long as he didn't cause any trouble.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on that," Leo muttered.

22222

Back in Quahog, the Griffin house was in an uproar after they discovered Chris was gone.

"Where could he be?" Lois moaned.

"Maybe he went to go play with those imaginary friends of his," Peter suggested.

"But where would he go?" Lois asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe to the junkyard? I 'll round up the boys, and we'll search there."

"Wait a second," Brian said. "In the show, the Ninja Turtles live in the sewers. So maybe Chris is down there pretending to hang out with them."

"Do you really think he would do that?" Stewie asked him.

"It makes sense. Let's go look and see if we can find him."

Stewie sighed and followed Brian to where the nearest manhole cover was. Some construction workers were nearby. Brian turned to the nearest worker.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with blonde hair around here?"

"Yeah, I saw him," the worker replied. "He went down that manhole and hasn't come up. Someone probably killed him or something. He always goes down there for some reason.'

"Stewie, that's it!" Brian said. "Chris is down in the sewers. Let's go get him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, nobody said anything about going down in the sewers," said Stewie.

"If we want to find Chris, this is what we have to do. You DO want him home, right?"

Stewie glared at the dog. "Of course I bloody want him home!"

"Well, then this is what we have to do to bring him home. Come on." Brian climbed down into the sewers, and Stewie followed him.

"Ugh, it smells down here," Stewie said as he plugged up his nose. "So how are we gonna find Chris?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to pick a path and see if we can find him," Brian replied.

"Maybe we should split up," Stewie suggested.

"No, that's a bad idea. We could get lost if we do that. Let's try this way."

So the two of them headed down a random path but found no sign of their missing family member. Stewie grew bored and started humming Adele's "Hello" to himself.

"Are you humming Adele?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, the song really speaks to me," Stewie answered. "You should listen to it sometime."

"Hey, what's that over there?" Brian asked.

"Looks like a portal of some sort," answered Stewie as he studied it.

"Do you think we should go in there?" Brian asked him.

Stewie shrugged. "Well, it can't hurt to try."

"Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

Both of them jumped into the portal and started spinning around. When the ride was over, they landed in the sewers.

"I say, that wasn't very fun at all," Stewie commented. "It looks like we're back where we started."

"No, these sewers look different somehow," Brian commented.

"Well, now what do we do?" Stewie asked him.

"I guess we just keep walking and see if we can find Chris," Brian answered.

"Do you really think Chris is here?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" Brian snapped.

"All right, let's calm down and just start walking," Stewie said.

After walking for a few minutes, it was clear they had no luck finding Chris. They were about to give up and try another way when they heard two voices.

"Who the devil is wandering the sewers?" Stewie asked.

The answer came in the form of a teenage girl with red hair and a teenage boy with a bandanna on his head.

"Oh, hi," the girl said. "Are you two lost?"

"Look, we're trying to find a friend of ours," Brian said. "Have you seen a boy with blonde hair around here?"

"No, but maybe we can help you find him," the girl said. "We're going to visit some friends of ours."

"Would those friends happen to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Stewie asked him.

"Yeah, they are, but I didn't know they were called that," the boy replied.

"We think our friend ran away to live with them, so we need to bring him home," Brian said.

"Come with us then," the girl said. "I'm April and this is Casey."

"Nice to meet you guys," Casey said as he shook Brian's hand.

"I'm Brian and this is Stewie," Brian said.

"Aww, he's so cute," April cooed as she pinched his cheek.

Stewie slapped her hand away. "Back, you vile woman! The last one who tried that didn't live to tell the tale!"

April immediately leapt back from him. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "We'd better hurry. I promised Donnie I would help him in the lab."

"Yeah, more like bang him in the lab," Stewie muttered.

"Excuse me?" April asked.

"Oh, nothing," Stewie said innocently.

They headed to the Lair, and Brian and Stewie were surprised by how big it was.

"Man, no wonder everyone loves them," Brian said. "This place is cool."

"Yeah, I definitely could set up shop here if I wanted to," Stewie added.

Chris looked surprised to see the two of them. "Brian, Stewie, what are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Chris, we came to take you home," Brian said.

"No, I don't want to go home," said Chris. "Leo said I could stay for a few days."

"But Lois is frantic," Brian explained. "You really need to come home."

"No," Chris said. "I'm staying here."

"Brian, I don't think it's a big deal if Chris stays here for a few days," Stewie said. "We can stay too, and see what this world is really like."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Brian mused. "I have always wanted to take a vacation."

"No, you two need to go home and leave me alone," Chris ordered. "I don't want you here."

"Chris, who are your friends?" Leo asked.

"I'm Brian and this is Stewie," Brian said. "We're Chris's family."

"Aww, he's so cute!" Mikey cooed. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" He began tickling Stewie's stomach.

Stewie began laughing. "Stop that!" he said.

"Aww, he's just so awesome! Can we keep him, Leo?"

"No, we're not keeping anybody," Leo said. "Chris, you need to go home with your family."

"But you promised I could stay here!" protested Chris.

"Yeah, we wanna stay here, too," added Stewie.

"Leonardo, you did promise that Chris could stay here, and you know how I feel about keeping promises," Splinter said firmly. "Stewie and Brian may stay as well."

Leo sighed. "Hai, Sensei," he said. "Okay, you guys can stay for a few days, but I don't want any trouble, you got it?"

"We promise," said Stewie, Brian, and Chris.

"Okay, good. You guys can make yourselves at home. We're going out on patrol."

"Wait, then why did I come all this way?" Slash asked.

"We won't be long, Slash," Raph promised. "You can just wait here."

"Can I come too, Leo?" Chris begged.

"No, you need to stay here where it's safe," Leo answered.

"But how can I train to be a ninja if I don't get to live the experience of fighting one?" Chirs asked him.

"It's not that simple, Chris. Our enemies are very skilled, and you're still just learning. We can't risk you getting hurt."

"Okay," Chris said sadly. "See you later."

Brian felt bad after seeing Chris's hurt face. "Hey, maybe we can go up and explore the city," he suggested. "I'm sure it would be okay."

"Yeah, I wanna see if they have a good strip club here," Stewie added.

Chris's face lit up. "Yeah, I'd love that. They mentioned a place called Murakami's. Maybe we can go there for some food."

"Now you're talking!" Brian said. "Let's go!"

So the three of them headed to the surface. New York was bustling with activity, and they wandered the streets, taking in the sights.

Stewie became disgruntled. "I don't see one strip club anywhere," he noted. "How can New York not have a strip club?"

"Um, Stewie, this IS a kids show, remember?" Brian reminded him.

"Oh come now, Brian, kids today learn about strippers from a very early age. Tommy over at daycare was telling me that his dad was watching porn, and he saw some very good action."

"I really don't know what the world is coming to today," Brian muttered.

"Hey, there's Murakami's!" Chris cried. "Let's go in!" He hurried to the noodle shop with Brian and Stewie on his heels.

"Ah, hello," Murakami said. "It is nice to see new faces."

"Hi, Murakami-san," Chris said. "Can I have some pizza gyoza?"

"Ah, of course you can. How do you know about all of this?"

"He watches the show on Nickelodeon," Brian answered. "It's a good show, too. I really enjoy it myself."

"Yeah, can you direct me to a strip club?" Stewie asked Murakami.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know of any of those places," Murakami answered. "Here, have some pizza gyoza."

Stewie took one of the dumplings and popped it in his mouth. "My God, this is heavenly! How do you do it, sir?"

"Ah, I cannot tell you my recipe for it is a secret," Murakami said.

"How does ten dollars sound?" Stewie asked as he gave the noodle chef a bill.

"I can't say no to that," Murakami said as he pocketed the money and told Stewie about the recipe.

Suddenly, the Purple Dragons entered the store.

"We want some money, old man," Fong said.

"Oh my God!" Chris gasped. "It's the Purple Dragons!"

"That has got to be the lamest name in history," Stewie commented. "And why is it that there are only three of you every time you appear?"

"Budget cuts, kid," Fong answered. "Now, hand over our money, old man."

"I will not give you anything," Murakami answered.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can see? Chris demanded.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Fong retorted.

Chris got mad and punched Fong, remembering to do it just as Leo taught him.

Fong gasped. "This kid punched me!" he yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, kid!" Sid said as he grabbed Chris and pinned him to the wall. Chris struggled to get out of Sid's grip, but it was too strong.

"Let him go!" Brian yelled. He lunged and bit Sid in the butt.

"Yow!" Sid yelped, releasing Chris. Chris used the distraction to punch Sid in the face and kicked him in the groin for good measure.

Meanwhile, Stewie was battling Tsoi with a toy light saber. "Ha, you cannot defeat me!" he yelled as he poked Tsoi in the eye.

"Guys, this is too much!" Fong said. "Let's scram."

The Purple Dragons fled, and Stewie, Chris, and Brian cheered about their victory.

The Turtles hurried into the store and looked around.

"Where are the Purple Dragons?" Leo asked.

"We drove them away," Chris answered.

"You did?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, we did," Brian answered. "Chris did a good job."

"Oh, he totally kicked some ass," Stewie added.

"Hey, where'd you get the light saber?" Brian asked him.

"It was on sale at Kmart," Stewie replied.

"Well, I guess we don't have to do anything here then," Leo declared. "Good job, you three."

"Wanna stay for some pizza gyoza?" Chris asked him.

Leo smiled. "I think we can do that."

That meal was a good one as Stewie, Chris, and Brian told them about the fight. That led Mikey to tell them more about their other adventures and how they usually ended up winning. Chris and the others told the Turtles stories about Quahog and some of the things they got up to.

"Well, it's getting late, and we'd better get back home," Leo said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Everyone groaned but got up to leave the noodle shop. Once they were at the Lair, they arranged that Stewie would bunk with Mikey, Brian would bunk with Donnie, and Chris would bunk with Leo. Chris smiled as he saw Leo's room filled with Space Heroes merchandise. He had always pictured that Leo's room would be filled with stuff like this, and he was happy to find out it was true.

"You sure have a lot of Space Heroes stuff," Chris commented.

"Are you disappointed?" Leo teased him.

"No, this is awesome!" Chris replied.

"Okay, well, it's time for bed now. You can admire it all tomorrow."

Chris settled down on the spare futon Leo had for him. He was the happiest kid on Earth right now. No matter what else happened to him, he would never forget what happened while he was with the Turtles. With a happy sigh, he settled down to sleep and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter! I seriously didn't think it would be this long when I started it, but that's usually what happens when I get into a writing mood. Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I haven't plotted it yet, and I do have some other plot bunnies I want to get written so I don't lose them as that tends to happen if I leave a bunny alone too long. However, I definitely will try not to leave you guys hanging. And if I don't post another chapter before the holidays, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
